


Wooed

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: "Romance is dead and we killed it!"





	Wooed

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Valentine's Day fic for the OTP. I wanted to have this up on the actual holiday but Real Life got Real(tm). Here it is now, though. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

A sparrow chatters beyond the window, its short wings flapping as it spars with another small bird at the feeder. Grell’s gaze drifts as she chews her toast, tired eyes landing on the lines of text covering the newspaper in Will’s hands. It rustles as he turns a page and one half dips toward the table as he reaches for his coffee and takes a sip.

  


Using just one finger, Grell reaches for the center of the straightened newspaper and tugs it down. Will’s brows lift above the edge in silent question.

  


“Do you still love me?”

  


Those fine brows lift higher as Will stares at her, clearly taken aback. “Of course I do.”

  


“Well,” Grell huffs, releasing the paper and cupping her chin in one palm, “you never flirt with me anymore.”

  


Will has spread the paper on the table now. One corner of his mouth twitches faintly before its hidden behind his coffee mug. “Did I ever flirt with you?”

  


“Oh, quiet. You know what I mean, Will. We don’t act as though we’re in love.” She slumps, pouting, her face framed in both hands. “I can’t remember the last time I felt doted on.”

  


“Gee,” Will deadpans. “Thanks.”

  


Grell shoots him a sideways glare. “You aren’t romantic, William! Romance is dead and we killed it.” She collapses dramatically over her breakfast, tousled, slept-on hair flowing across the table. Her feet kick out, trapping Will’s leg between her ankles. “I want you to woo me,” she says, faintly muffled.

  


“I already have you, Grell,” Will replies calmly. “There’s no need.”

  


\- -

  


It’s overcast this morning. Rain threatens in the gray of the thick clouds outside above the tree line as they walk from Will’s house to the station. When they step off the train fat raindrops land on the sidewalk in front of them. Grell ducks her head to avoid getting her glasses wet and when she looks up, Will has opened his umbrella and is holding it high above their heads.

  


“I told you it would be of use today,” he says, faintly smug. Grell scrunches her nose at him and loops her arm through his, huddling close to keep them both dry.

  


When they arrive together, Will disengages first to close his umbrella and shake off the worst of the rain. Grell holds the door for him and they both offer smiles to the young woman at the reception desk right before stepping into the elevator.

  


“I have a meeting with the Board after lunch,” Will says, one arm extended to straighten his cuff-link. “We’ll have to eat in today, I’m afraid. I mustn’t be late.”

  


Grell gives a faint _tch_ , then shrugs. “If it’s still this ghastly out in the afternoon, I won’t want to go out anyway.”

  


“Then it’s settled.” Will glances at her with a slight smile at the edge of his mouth. “We’ll stay in and face the café fare together.”

  


Laughing softly, Grell nods. “Together.” Then, just before the elevator doors open, she leans over and presses a kiss to Will’s cheek. “Have a good day, my love. I’ll see you at lunch.”

  


\- -

  


By ten o’clock, Grell is drowning in paperwork. It’s all she has to do today; there are no scheduled reaps calling her name and—thank Heavens—no meetings she needs to be present for. What she needs is something to break up the monotony.

  


_William._

  


When was the last time she had sneaked into his office, locked the door, and slid beneath his desk for a little mid-morning delight? A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, but she’s certain it’s been close to five years—maybe even ten!

  


Just as she’s seriously considering abandoning all of this work to run off and find Will, there’s a knock at her door. A familiar dark head pokes inside and Will finds her gaze and holds it. “Are you busy?”

  


“Not at all, darling,” Grell replies in a purr. “In fact, I was just thinking about you.” Will doesn’t respond except to come inside and shut the door. He’s holding one arm strangely behind his back and over his shoulder Grell can faintly see...blossoms? She cocks her head to the side. “Will?”

  


Will clears his throat and it’s then that Grell notices the pink tinging his cheeks. He adjusts his glasses and her heart skips a beat as she realizes what’s happening: Her wonderful, amazing, sweetheart of a man is attempting to _woo her_. Romance has never been his strong suit, this much has been obvious since the moment they became involved. But it’s the thought that counts, is it not?

  


Pressing her lips together to hide a smile, Grell pretends she can’t see the flowers Will is hiding behind his back. He brings them around in front of him and, true to his practical nature, they are already inside a simple glass vase.

  


“I got these for you,” he says, still faintly red in the face. “To woo you.” Will places the vase on her desk and delicately guides one tilting flower back into place.

  


Grell can feel the strain in her cheeks from how wide she’s smiling. She barely looks at the flowers—red roses; he knows her so well—as she springs from her seat to circle the desk and throw her arms around him in a hug. She frames his face in her hand as she kisses him.

  


“Grell,” Will manages around the kisses Grell is peppering across his face. “Honestly, we’re at work...” His hands find purchase on her waist, thumbs beneath her ribcage.

  


“I don’t care.” Grell guides him by the tie to the couch along the wall. “I love you,” she continues, loosening his tie as she pushes him down to sit and follows suit—in his lap of course. His hands remain on her waist, grounding himself as she tilts his head and trails kisses down his throat.

  


When she returns to his mouth, Will has abandoned his protests in favor of kissing her back. Their mouths meet in deep, thorough kisses that steal the breath from her lungs. This, _this_ is what she’s been missing.

  


Will’s hands on her waist draw her closer and she buries her hands in his thick hair, mussing it out of its perfect style and into something lived in. She cards through it as Will’s mouth finds her neck and his lips leave hot, searing kisses up to her jaw.

  


“Yes,” she whispers, holding him tight. “William.”

  


Grell doesn’t know how long they sit like this, chest to chest, sharing each breath like it’s their last. At some point they move to lie down: Will stretches out on his back and she lies on top of him, their legs tangled as they share kiss after kiss. Her lips tingle and as she gazes down at Will, she can see that his are swollen with use. When he licks them, tasting her, and leaves them shining, she dives in for more.

  


\--

  


“So,” says Will, after their breathing has calmed and the kisses they’re sharing are light and sweet. “Was that sufficient wooing?” Grell squeals softly against his mouth and answers with yet another kiss.

  


_Yes._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hit me with those sweet kudos and comments on your way out, please and thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> [Blog :)](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
